Design applications and other content creation applications are used for generating creative content. For instance, a design application could be used to create a layout of images and text for a brochure. To generate this creative content, a design application accesses assets (e.g., images, videos, graphics, etc.) from various data sources. These data sources include local or remote file systems used as asset repositories, using mounted drives that are mapped to online content services, etc.
Using local or remote file systems as an asset repository involves, for example, saving assets to the local drives. The saved assets are linked to local storage, shared via a shared server, embedded into a document, etc. These processes increase document size or otherwise utilize memory resources of file systems. This memory utilization can strain available resources if assets are particularly large (e.g., many megabytes or even gigabytes in size).